


when it comes to love

by starsurge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: drabbles collection for kang daniel + park jihoon ; possibly various pairings involving them in between1.) nielwink + alcohol.2.) nielwink + shower sex. (rated)3.) nielwink + radio show.4.) nielcham + spinning bottle.5.) 2park + young love.6.) nielwink + double date.





	1. nielwink + alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> for short ideas that inspire me from time to time

"Are you sure that you want to drink tonight?" Daniel asks with a bemused twitch to his lips, eyeing the determined boy perched up on the couch next to him.

In response, Jihoon shoves the second gaming controller into Daniel's hands and starts the multiplayer shooter on screen while grumbling under his breath that he's more than sure. After all, he's an adult now who is allowed to drink alcohol at any given moment. He knows that Daniel would never reject the offer of alcohol, so why not combine it with their gaming evening?

Jihoon's explanation has Daniel chuckling in endearment, but he does get up to retrieve a few cans of beer from the fridge after all. How could he possibly deny Jihoon his coming of age wish?

"Let's play a few rounds before you even get a sip of beer. I don't think you'd be able to concentrate otherwise." Even if Jihoon kicks Daniel into the shin for the lack of confidence in him, Daniel keeps up his aloof grin and almost pinches Jihoon's cheek in a teasing but fond matter, yet decides against it in the last second. He doesn't want to get on Jihoon's bad side, which more than likely would end up in some rough-housing, and despite his innocent appearance, Daniel knows from experience that Jihoon can take him on with ease. It's better not to risk a few bruises.

For the following hour or so they mindlessly fire in all directions in the game and do the stupidest shit for the kicks, albeit Jihoon takes the quests given more seriously than Daniel, who only wants to relive stress in the virtual world.

It ends up with Jihoon getting frustrated at Daniel for being the worst partner, but all is forgotten when Daniel throws his controller to the side to reach for two cans of beer.

Eyes sparkling at the beverage in the older boy's hands, Jihoon curiously scoots closer and puts his face up-close to the can, unable to hide his excitement and anticipation. The eager reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Daniel, who hands Jihoon one drink before popping open his can of beer, sucking on the slight overflowing foam running out of it. On the other hand, Jihoon carefully fingers the opener to avoid creating a mess unlike Daniel.

"Cheers!" Holding out his drink into the air, Daniel waits for Jihoon to clank their cans together,  before he takes a refreshing gulp of beer with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. The bitter liquid runs down his throat and leaves an aftertaste in his mouth that Daniel has long come to like; what interests him more is Jihoon's reaction to his first taste of real alcohol.

He quickly redirects his focus on Jihoon, who eyes the drink in his hand with uncertainty, nibbling on his bottom lip subconsciously while at it. Nudging the younger boy gentle into his side, Daniel encourages Jihoon to just try it out for once, he doesn't even have to finish it all if he doesn't like the taste.

Jihoon shoots Daniel an unconvincing glare, nervosity still lingering in his eyes, but Daniel's little prodding does the trick to get the younger boy in motion. In one swift movement, he brings the can to his lips and squeezes his eyes shut as he takes his very first sip of beer. Just a small gulp ─ more would have been way overdone. He doesn’t want to risk having an unpleasant and rejecting reaction upon the doubled intensity of the liquor.

Instead of discovering a rainbow of tastes on his tongue, the first experience is rather boring compared to expectations. The beer has a bitter taste and is quite “watery” in its substance; there’s no other way to describe the blond liquor. Flavor not as strong as expected, but the alcohol noticeable, Jihoon clicks his tongue a few times to get a better sense of its taste. He’s slithering between slight disappointment and acceptance that the way into the adult life might not be as exciting as advertised in movies and series. 

Regardless of the initial reaction, Jihoon takes another gulp instead of wallowing in his too highly set standards. He ignores the mischievous twinkle in Daniel’s warm eyes but it becomes increasingly difficult to blend the smug grin out that the older boy is giving him.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jihoon finally breaks and gives Daniel the attention he’s been begging for silently. As a reply he only gets a puzzled  _ what _ along with Daniel’s face feigning innocence in its expression. He can only scoff at his played up dumbfoundedness. “You know what I mean. Stop staring at me.”

Unconsciously Jihoon’s voice went up an octave, sounding more like a whine than an order to be taken seriously, and as a compensation to Daniel’s teasing laughter he elbows the other boy into his side with as much force as he can muster up. The puppy-like yelp that escapes Daniel’s lips is enough to give Jihoon a momentarily feeling of accomplishment. It does not however stop Daniel from grinning ear-to-ear at him and scooting closer to throw his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Ayy, don’t be like this, Jihoonie.” Daniel’s deep chuckle vibrates through his body, sounding amused and endeared. If Jihoon wasn’t already feeling tipsy, he probably would have shoved Daniel off the couch in his attempt to get him to shut up finally.

Alas Jihoon only furiously takes another big gulp from the beer and crunches his face together from the overbearing taste washing through his mouth.

“I can’t believe you like this shitty drink so much.” Jihoon diverts the topic quickly, choosing to talk about his displeasure about his first time drinking experience. Little does he know that he’s set himself up for another round of teasing.

It only gets clear to him when he looks up disorientedly through his fluttering eyelashes at Daniel, whose smug expression doesn’t seem to change one bit throughout the whole evening.

“Oh, is that so? Ah, I guess only adults know how to appreciate beer.” 

A few seconds too late due to his brain processing Daniel’s sentence way too slowly, Jihoon gasps out exaggeratedly and sits up straight on the couch, his head leaving the warmth and comfort provided by Daniel’s broad shoulder. Jihoon is  _ so  _ ready to fuck Daniel up for his comment implying that he’s still a child. He is  _ not  _ a child anymore for fucks sake. If anything it should be Daniel who acts younger than his age way more often than Jihoon. 

Fervor igniting in Jihoon to fight back, he points his index finger up and morphs his face into an angry frown. In his mind, he’s already running through his epic comeback but ⎼ but all that leaves his mouth is a strangled noise and an unattractive burp.

Never before in his life has Jihoon flushed brighter than in that very moment; his skin deepening in its red shades even more than caused previously by the alcohol. 

Daniel on the other hand simply laughs it off and pats Jihoon on the shoulder before taking away his can of beer, downing the rest of the liquid in a few gulps. Instead of making a fuss about his drink being stolen away, Jihoon is too embarrassed to his bones from his lack of control over his own body and its reactions. 

“Alright, small one. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Before Jihoon could act on his own, Daniel crouches down in front of him and stretches his hands out to the back, indicating that he’s ready to piggyback Jihoon to his room. If the situation was any different ⎼ Jihoon’s mind less intoxicated and feelings less caught up in a flush of embarrassment ⎼ he would have rejected Daniel’s pampering. 

For once, Jihoon indulges in Daniel’s well-meant antics, and pushes himself carefully on Daniel’s strong back. Well, as careful as he can be, which turns out more into a clumsy fall onto the older boy’s body. He even almost slips off Daniel’s back if it isn’t for the other’s reflexes acting faster and scooping him up with well-placed strength.

Jihoon hugs Daniel from behind in an attempt to cling onto him to not lose any balance, even putting the older boy almost into a chokehold (unconsciously, that is). His body over alertly aware of their close proximity, Jihoon can feel Daniel’s arms flexing under his thighs; can hear Daniel’s labored (and strangely attractive) breath; can feel Daniel’s heart beating furiously and mingling with Jihoon’s own quick rhythm.

Mind clouded by the alcohol, he doesn’t place any further thoughts into his realization. Instead Jihoon starts to slowly doze off on Daniel’s back, loosening his hold on him and forcing Daniel to use his strength even more. At least Jihoon has half a mind to mumble a slurred  _ I’m sorry  _ into Daniel’s shoulder, all muffled out and endearing from the sleepiness laced in his voice.

Time seems to be immeasurable and Jihoon doesn’t know how long it takes for them to arrive in his room. 

He thinks it is his room until Daniel places him onto the lower half of a bunk bed, which does not match up with Jihoon’s sleeping accommodation.

“N-niel hyung?” Jihoon stumbles over his words and tries so hard to open his eyes, but sleep has consumed his body too much to be able to stay awake any longer. Besides that, Daniel merely shushes Jihoon gently and shifts around in the room ⎼ Daniel’s room, more precisely ⎼ to presumably change into sleeping attire.

Another few moments that feel like an eternity pass by before Jihoon feels the bed dip and himself being crowded against the wall. The discomfort that comes along only stays for the blink of a second before he’s being pulled into warm, strong arms and against a broad chest; the hug providing nothing but comfort and the sense of safety. 

In his tipsy and sleep-induced state, Jihoon can quietly admit that he likes this arrangement. Even if he’ll deny it the next morning. 

“Good night, Jihoonie.” Daniel’s raspy voice drops an octave lower, sending shivers through Jihoon’s body. Even more so when Daniel’s cold nose nuzzles against his nape.

Oh, Jihoon will definitely make a fuss the very moment he opens his eyes again.

For now, he’ll enjoy a first experience after all ⎼ instead of it being his first time drinking alcohol, it is his first time sleeping with Daniel together. 

Maybe Jihoon could get drunk from Daniel’s fresh scent and warmth of his protective embrace instead. 


	2. nielwink + shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and jihoon get down and dirty in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower sex; thigh-fucking; penetrative sex; ass eating; not as wild as it suggests

jihoon knows that an invitation to ‘take a shower together’ means that the steam will fog up the bathroom-- and the steam between him and daniel will be thick.

as thick as the tension that sparks within jihoon due to daniel’s large, warm hands running all over jihoon’s body in a daring matter. it’s not meant to lather jihoon’s skin with shampoo smelling like vanilla and strawberry; his touches are too precise, too tale-telling in its intentions. running lower and lower from jihoon’s chest to his slightly toned abdomen, stopping right on his hips.

fingers thrumming slowly against jihoon’s hip bone, the other hand smothering down jihoon’s fuzzy lucky trail. it’s ripping a moan out of jihoon; impatient, demanding. he’s not there for drawn out foreplay; he knows what he’s got himself into right from the start.

pushing his ass back against daniel’s semi-hard cock, jihoon makes sure to let daniel know to _hurry the fuck up_.

daniel’s low chuckle in response vibrates in jihoon’s ear and sends a shiver down the younger boy’s spine, has him trembling in daniel’s strong hold. “bossy we are today, aren’t we?”  

just from daniel’s already deep voice falling an octave lower and practically dripping of honey, jihoon feels his own cock twitch in interest, arousal. it’s almost laughable how easy it is for daniel to turn jihoon on; they’re both so attuned to each other that every quirk, every button to be pushed is known to one another.

and neither shy away from using the knowledge to their favor.

“come on,” jihoon presses out between gritted teeth, willing himself to not let his voice break. he can’t let daniel gain the satisfaction that he has turned jihoon like jelly in his hands so easily. “just get down and dirty.”

laughing amusedly at jihoon’s demands, daniel circles his fingers over the other’s pelvis, and starts to leave kisses over jihoon’s nape to his side of his neck. it drives the younger up to the walls how daniel takes his sweet time in ‘spise -- leaving jihoon dry and in need for more.

it’s known to both that jihoon has prepared himself in advance. waited for daniel to come back home with his fingers knuckles deep in himself. sent his boyfriend obscene pictures and even an audio being well aware that daniel was out with friends.

a game that they both desire to win: one time it is daniel teasing jihoon while he’s at work with videos of jerking himself off, this time it is jihoon taking his revenge.

but so far daniel has gained the upper hand -- having jihoon put in place, controlling the pace.

jihoon knows what gets daniel going. knows what daniel wants to hear. but so far he keeps his mouth shut, holding back his desperate moans and words that might tumble out in need.

so daniel chuckles against jihoon’s shoulder blade again, bites down on the unblemished skin and soothes the pain surging through jihoon with the flat of his tongue. drags his tongue up to jihoon’s earshell, nibbles on his lobe teasingly, just waiting for jihoon to crack.

“you bastard.” jihoon groans out and rolls his hips back, playing along to daniel’s devilish game. who would park jihoon be if not one up for a challenge?

behind him, daniel’s erection is pressing snugly between jihoon’s asscheeks, giving not yet the satisfaction needed. rather it fans the embers in him, builds up the constant warm buzz. jihoon just wants daniel in him, nothing from that push-and-pull game they’re playing.

his pride is holding him back from admitting to his desires and begging daniel to take him, right there and then.

at the least the suffocating tension between them seems to affect daniel as well. has his breath hitching, his strokes faltering. maybe it’s a sign -- a sign that daniel is giving in, too.

what jihoon doesn’t expect is to be pressed up against the slippery wall just to have daniel’s cock fitting against his thighs. at this point, jihoon can’t help but to whine, drawn out and pitiful.

it’s so hot, so hot and burning. daniel is panting against jihoon’s nape while his arms are flexing to hold the smaller boy in place, his slightly bigger frame crowding jihoon further against the wall. it’s suffocating, the fog of steam surrounding them in layers.

but jihoon is so far gone that only the coil in the pit of his stomach is important to him; how daniel is thrusting his thick cock sloppily between jihoon’s firm thighs, the tip dragging against his puckered hole every time he pulls back.

heightening the sensation by flexing his thighs, putting them together to put pressure on daniel’s dick, it has daniel moaning out so low. it almost resembles purrs; another noise that runs through jihoon like electricity.

everything feels so dirty; that jihoon’s thighs are only used for daniel to jerk off. that they’re pressed up against each other in the showers, steam and tension thick between them. but then daniel does little things that have jihoon’s heart fluttering; interlocking their fingers together with the hand that jihoon just used to fist his own neglected cock loosely.

jihoon should feel embarrassed, but daniel’s gentle kisses on his back achieve right the opposite.

“please,” he finally moans out, voice small and barely bouncing off the walls. “fuck me. i _need_ you.”

it does the trick to turn on the switch in daniel’s head.

for a moment, jihoon is put down, having to hold himself up on his own while daniel retrieves the lube that he has taken with him. behind him, jihoon hears the click of a bottle cap being opened, and daniel’s breath becoming laboured. he looks over his shoulder to watch daniel fist his cock, lathering it up in lubricant for the slide.

just a few seconds later and daniel is crowding him again, pulling one leg up with a hand on jihoon’s calf, angling it in a way that is not too uncomfortable for him. it’s only subsidiary to the sensation of daniel’s slide in; slow, filling out to the brim. jihoon lets his head hang low and moans out eagerly, his anticipation finally being rewarded after all.

at first, daniel goes slow, calculated. in mind to give jihoon the time to adjust, but also to build up a rhythm, a pace that suits them both. he too wants to get the most out of fucking jihoon; something that is an exploration for its own each and every time.

it doesn’t take long until the sound of skin slapping echoes in the bathroom, until they’re both a mess of moans and limbs. jihoon sporns daniel on with punctuated _ah_ -s and _deeper, stronger_ until daniel snaps and fucks him to an earnest.

usual gentleness forgotten, daniel drives his hips up with fervor in the awkward angle they have to settle with, and brushes the tip of his cock against jihoon’s prostate with each thrust. holds onto jihoon with a tight grip, the skin under daniel’s fingers turning white, leaving marks for at least a day.

jihoon takes daniel like a champ, his moans becoming high-pitched and his eyes rolling back in pleasure. he feels his orgasm building up, about to hit him like a wave, and he bounces himself back to take in more of daniel.

with the sheer power of daniel’s thrusts, jihoon spills over with a silent cry of daniel’s name, white spurts of semen washing down the drain along with the warm, running water. his orgam hits him with full force, leaves jihoon shaking in daniel’s arms with the sheer intensity.

hole clenching around daniel in reaction, the tight becomes so fit that he can only grind into jihoon and come with a low grunt, spilling his semen into jihoon’s ass. holding jihoon against himself closely, it becomes hard to breathe for both of them, the sexual highs thrumming through them and leaving them floating in their headspaces.

when daniel finally is grounded again, he lets go off jihoon carefully but not without holding his hands to avoid slipping.

jihoon feels so warm, so sated and content; and so it’s a surprise to him to see daniel kneeling and feeling his mouth on his used hole, tongue lapping up his own cum. squeaking embarrassedly but also from the feeling of oversensitivity, jihoon knows that blood is rushing up to his cheek, coloring his skin in a healthy red.

but daniel is enjoying himself, takes again his sweet time to eat jihoon’s ass out until the latter tugs on his hair harshly.

“stooop.” jihoon whines and glares down at daniel, who grins up at him as if he’s innocent. _bastard_.

the word almost rolls off jihoon’s tongue but it’s being caught up by daniel’s own tongue, who has stood up to kiss jihoon languidly. jihoon sighs into the kiss, too drained but also too satisfied to fight back.

the tension soon dissipates between them; just like the steam in the shower as they step out to carry on their lazy make-out session curled up together in bed.

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in about ~2 hours; unbeta-ed
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy)!


	3. nielwink + radio show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's voice touches a blind man's heart.

(i.)

 

“Welcome to Jeojang Radio! The show that captivates everyone’s heart with your host Park Jiho~on.” 

Daniel turns up the volume of his radio, his hand finding its way on autopilot. It’s meant to tune out the rain splattering heavily across his window and have his full attention on the man on the line.

Subconsciously, Daniel reaches downwards to thread his fingers through the soft fur of his Retriever, who is softly dozing off at his owner’s feet. 

It’s 10pm, night has fallen over the city and covering it in a blanket. A blanket inducing sleep, a blanket of safety, a blanket to stop the seemingly never-ending buzz.

To Daniel, night time means healing time. There’s only one person that can cheer him up, fill his heart with hope, and close the aching gape even if it’s only for an hour or so.

Daniel, however, has learnt that time is meaningless. 

He never knows how long he’s listening to Jihoon’s soothing voice. All he knows that he’s hooked on it. How it’s deep, smooth at its edges. A sprinkle of mellow warm. 

Jihoon’s wit never fails to amaze Daniel, to have him laughing wholeheartedly way into the night. He’s smart, but entertaining. Mischievous, but never impolite or brash to his listeners. Knows how to engage his callers and string them into a deep conversation to bring them both to a resolution to the problem mentioned.

Every night, Daniel falls asleep to Jihoon’s hopeful words and encouragement at the end of the show, his saccharine voice lulling Daniel into peaceful sleep. 

 

* * *

 

(ii.)

 

“A new night, another opportunity to get your struggles off your chest at the end of the day.” Jihoon starts his second segment with vigor and enthusiasm, being thankful that he can go more into the role of a listener than the entertainer.

It’s been a long day for him, too. There’s still so much ahead of him, but his contract is binding him to the tiny sound studio in some rundown building. 

Nevertheless, the show must keep on going.

“Let’s get to our first listener! What’s your name, my troublesome child?” Voice dripping with honey, dropping an octave compared to the hysterical shrill way of talking from before. Anything to make the listener feel welcomed and comfortable. As it is supposed to be if they want to pour their hearts out to Jihoon.

“It’s Daniel. I’m glad to be on this show.” Instantly, Jihoon is able to pick up on the accent in the guy’s voice, which doesn’t sound foreign to his ears, however. Weird. Someone with a foreign name, who doesn’t seem to be one?

“Ah, the  _ satoori  _ is really sexy, my friend. A Busan representative?” Some flirting down for the night, which elicits a deep chuckle out from Daniel. It weirdly sends a shiver down Jihoon’s spine, but nothing that he can ignore in favor of professionalism.

“Yeah, I’m a Busan native. Born and raised there. Seoul wishes to be a bad bitch like her.”

Oh. Finally someone with some good humor. Jihoon certainly can work with these kinds of people, who don’t turn their time into a snooze fest. It does excite Jihoon more to work hard, albeit just the slightest.

“Alright, Danny boy. I- no, we- are here to lend you an ear. What could possibly weigh down a tough man from Busan?” 

It goes silent on the other side of the line for a moment. There’s the static rustling before it’s broken by a rather audible exhale. 

“Rather than talking about my own sob story, I’m here for another purpose. Like, yeah, we all know life’s shit, in one way or another. Some find their partner fucking their neighbour in their own house, some are killing themselves slowly with cigs, some are born blind and can do nothin’ ‘bout it.” 

Oh, that escalated quickly. There’s a lot to unpack; Jihoon sure knows why.

“Life’s shit but… there are these little things that make it more bearable. I could go on and complain and complain. Instead, I want to say thank you. Thank you for doing this show. Every night at ten I tune in on the radio to listen to your voice and feel at ease. I listen to so many different stories of so many different people and suddenly, I feel less empty. I feel understood. I know that there are others who have their own struggles and still pick themselves up. You’re always there to listen to them, show them empathy that others lack, and send them off with newfound hope. It’s admiring. You’re admiring. Thank you, Park Jihoon. All you have is your voice and your voice has touched me. I hope to hear even more of you in the future.”

_ Click _ . 

Jihoon is left dumbfounded, speechless. 

For once in his life, a caller managed to quirk his attention. Jihoon has been drawn in just like he has managed to draw Daniel in.

 

* * *

 

(iii.)

 

“Welcome to Jeojang Radio with your host, Park Jiho~on. Has your heart been captivated already?” Jihoon’s saccharine voice sounds amused, playful in just the right amount. 

Deliberately, he leaves a dramatic pause to catch his listeners’ attention. 

“Tonight, I have a special guest on the show. Someone, that has captivated hearts left and right with just one call.”

_ Jihoon’s  _ heart included.

“Let’s welcome Kang Daniel with a warm heart!” 

Jihoon sways his gaze to the side, locking eyes with Daniel’s flat ones. His heart skips a beat when Daniel gives Jihoon a bright smile, showing bunny teeth and pure happiness.

Reaching over with his hand, Jihoon interlocks their fingers, keeping their display of intimacy hidden underneath the table. 

“What can I say? Life’s shit, but every once in a while, hope turns into a meaningful action.” Daniel starts off as an introduction, his voice deep but warm and full of color. “I’m Kang Daniel, a blind passenger next to Jihoon’s driver’s seat. Quite literally.”

It’s going to be a good show.

It’s going to be a good life. 

Everything with Daniel. 


	4. nielcham + spinning bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Woojin play a game of spinning bottle.

“the one chosen next will have to kiss sunshine boy danny!”

a few laugh at jaehwan’s corny announcement, while the boy in question tries to hit jaehwan on his chest. his attempt is rather futile, playful punch too weak and uncoordinated, a side effect of the two vodka shots he has just downed one after the other.

so maybe daniel has taken in more alcohol than the usual. at least he can still think straight, and is aware of his body, albeit a bit sloppy, but it’s nothing that borders on completely being wasted. daniel is still good to go, which can’t be said about some of the other people on this party.

the bottle in the middle of the circle starts spinning and spinning in search of the next victim. daniel lets his eyes lazily trail over the other fellow players until his gaze trails on one of them: park woojin.

park woojin, who shouldn’t be allowed to look so good with his casual striped dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, tucked into his black pants. his silver hair with its color draining out is tousled messily, but in daniel’s eyes, it only adds onto the flair.

what’s the last touch to have daniel’s heart fluttering is the slight blush on woojin’s cheeks, induced from the alcohol.

 _fuck_. daniel really wants to bite woojin’s cheeks affectionately. kiss them right after to soothe the pain. from woojin’s cheekbones going down further and further until he’s at his lips and—

“daniel?” blinking his eyes suddenly in confusion, daniel looks around to see jaehwan hovering over him, grin stretching across his face and looking the cat that swallowed the canary. “i see you’re already very excited to kiss woojin.”

turning red all over his face, the deep shade going down to his neck and up to the tips of his ears, daniel’s eyes nervously shift to the bottle and surprise! it really did end up pointing to woojin’s general direction.

okay, he can do this. this is no big deal. he just needs to press his lips against woojin’s and… see how it turns out.

actually, he really _can’t_ do this.

but rules are rules and daniel doesn’t plan to be a party pooper. not if woojin is looking at him with hopeful eyes, even though his face scrunched up in ‘disgust’ a moment prior.

drunk people don’t lie and if the deeper shade of red on woojin’s tanned skin is anything to go by, daniel would even guess that the younger boy seems to be shy.

 _huh_. that’s cute. it’s all daniel can think about while he’s making a beeline to woojin’s spot, sitting down right in front of him cross-legged.

“you… you alright with _this_?” flailing his hands around in wild gestures, daniel hopes that woojin catches onto the question. that daniel doesn’t have to outright ask if he’s allowed to kiss woojin’s alluring lips. even with his whole confident being, daniel isn’t sure if he could get the words out without stuttering and making a fool out of himself.

woojin just gives him a small nod but fidgets around with his hands. is he thinking about where to put them? what to do with them?

_has woojin ever been kissed???_

“you know, if it makes you feel uncomfy, you can just kiss me on the cheek.” daniel’s mind unsubtly supplies and forces the words out, no matter how much it has daniel’s heart weeping. he really, really wants to just feel woojin’s lips against his own, but his rational part is sweating about the possibility that woojin might have never experienced his first kiss before. no way in hell is daniel going to claim woojin’s first kiss during a drinking game on a damn party, what the fuck.

daniel isn’t ready for the responsibility and the onslaught of feelings. and yet—

“just kiss me, hyung.” woojin mumbles out in a small voice, which is so unlike his loud and mischievous self. yep, he’s definitely shy. but daniel, yes, daniel out of all people is just as shy and nervous now as woojin is probably.

maybe it’s the alcohol that is giving daniel the final push to lean in and press his lips carefully, experimentally, against woojin’s. first thing that comes to daniel’s mind: they feel chapped, but it’s pleasant. a bit rough, but nothing that daniel has never experienced before.

second thing: woojin really does not know what to do. it’s awkward, but somehow adorable. there’s a pang of fondness hitting daniel’s chest. it’s him who is the holder of woojin’s first kiss and it’d be a lie to say that he isn’t proud.

heart racing in his chest, daniel snakes his large hand on woojin’s nape and pulls him in closer. changes the angle to make it more pleasant for them, moves his lips daringly to encourage woojin to do the same.

woojin has always been a fast learner. soon enough daniel feels the other boy’s hands on his thighs and a weight against himself as woojin tries to claim more clumsily. in rapid speed, the kiss turns hungry, brimming with playful curiosity.

they kiss and kiss without even using their tongues, content enough to just explore their lips and the pleasant sensation involved.

the buzz in daniel’s mind drowns out the noises around him, because hell, he’s right there, kissing park woojin, and it feels so, so nice, better than anything he’s ever imagined, and it doesn’t even matter that woojin is still clumsy and inexperienced, because it only seems to be adding to the magical moment that they share.

when they have to break apart to catch their breaths, everyone around them is shunned in silence before breaking out in catcalls and enthusiastic cheers, which just makes woojin shy again.

and just maybe daniel might be blushing, too.

not out of embarrassment; but out of fondness and his only ever growing crush on woojin.


	5. 2park + young love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda inspired by [x](https://twitter.com/chamsaetwt/status/1024614607313227776)

“I fucking hate losing to you.”    
  
It comes out as a growl against Woojin’s earshell, agitated, voice dripping with something akin to hostility.    
  
And yet Woojin knows better; knows to not take Jihoon’s fits close to heart. He’s all but a brat, who barks and bites like a pup, with nothing to back up his tough front.    
  
Even as Jihoon crowds Woojin against the wall in the back alley of the arcade, hands scrambling to find hold on the younger boy’s hips with his leg pressing against Woojin’s groin, he doesn’t feel intimidated one bit.   
  
Woojin lets Jihoon have his way at first; throws his head back while Jihoon hastily places kisses on Woojin’s neck, sucks a pretty bruise into the tanned skin.    
  
“You” one kiss to Woojin’s adam apple, “are” teeth scrapes against the skin, “annoying” and that’s when Jihoon looks up at Woojin with eyes blown wide in arousal.   
  
Before Jihoon knows what’s happening, Woojin catches his wrist in his hand and switches their positions. He pins Jihoon against the wall, invades his personal space until there’s almost no room to breathe anymore.    
  
As if on reflex, Jihoon spreads his legs to make space for Woojin’s thigh, who presses hard against Jihoon’s crotch and maintains pressure on the other’s sensitive area. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when Woojin grips onto a handful of Jihoon’s red hair, hold harsh and almost painful.   
  
“You’re such a sore loser.” Woojin sneers at Jihoon, gaze intense on the other’s cherry-red lips.    
  
Mirroring each other, they both lean in for a kiss at the same time; lips crashing onto each other, teeth accidentally clicking from the sheer force that has pushed them together.    
  
It’s messy; a bruising kiss brimming with pent up frustration. It’s uncoordinated; a dance that they’ve been attuned to but doesn’t quite fall into place as it should.   
  
It’s what they are, what they represent– two young boys in love and running on an euphoric high; threatening to crash and burn any moment.    
  
They’ll never know when they’ll free fall from cloud nine into the darkest depths–   
  
but that’s what makes it so much more thrilling.    
  
The uncertainty, the chase, the adrenaline pumping through their veins from the love that’s burning in their hearts.


	6. nielwink + double date

“Where exactly are you dragging me that I have to wear something _nice_?” Jihoon grumbles under his breath while rummaging through his wardrobe for an outfit that would please Seongwoo just enough.  
  


In the end, he settles for his black _Take Me_ shirt, which is way too oversized on him, and skinny black jeans instead of his usual black Adidas pants.  
  


He doesn’t even try to care about the scrutinizing look that Seongwoo is giving him. “You’ve got a problem?”  
  


Seongwoo’s mouth snaps open and closed again the next moment; makes him resemble a fish that is stupidly gaping for water. Jihoon really can’t hold back the gleeful snort at such an idiotically amusing sight.  
  


“At least this is better than your ugly neon pink sweaters.” No matter how much Jihoon wants to fight back, considering that he unironically _likes_ wearing colorful clothes, he has enough self-awareness left to know that his fashion style is… not quite conventional.  
  


“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” He decides to steer the conversation to the important issue at hand just as Seongwoo grabs his wallet and his jacket while Jihoon puts on his worn out white Converse shoes. “Outside. You know, to the world outside your cave.”  
  


And before Jihoon can retort with another one of his snarky remarks, he’s being shoved out of the door with no way to back out on Seongwoo.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, hyung.” Daniel tries to catch Minhyun’s attention meekly, the confusion apparent in his voice. “This is not the way to the pet café.”  
  


He’s spared with so much as a glance but his intervention doesn’t seem to faze Minhyun. “I know. We’re taking a detour, Niel-ah.”  
  


And that’s that. No more explanation albeit Daniel doesn’t prod on further either way. He just accepts his fate that today might not be the day when he can finally play around with cats again while Minhyun sits in the corner reading another one of his books.  
  


Even though Daniel doesn’t question Minhyun’s quizzical behavior doesn’t mean he isn’t curious about it; about the change in their plans that he isn’t being informed about. It’s a relief that he is easy-going enough to just float with the current.  
  


So, Daniel follows Minhyun into the mall, and chats about that new, shiny game he’s excited for to come out, and fills the silence between them that is not usual for them.  
  


A tiny part of his mind still wonders what Minhyun is setting him up for regardless.

 

* * *

 

“Well. This is quite the coincidence.” Seongwoo states with clear amusement in his tone, but with a well-put mask on his face. _Damn theatre majors_ , Jihoon screams in his head, regardless that he is, in fact, one as well.  
  


Here’s the situation: Jihoon got dragged to the bowling alley in the mall near their campus, and _purely accidentally_ , Seongwoo’s boyfriend and his friend entered at the same time as them. Such coincidence for sure!  
  


This might not sound as bad as Jihoon makes it out to be– honestly, there’s nothing scandalous about a meet-up at all– but there’s one tiny, little factor that brings the jitters to Jihoon.  
  


Kang Daniel, who is Minhyun’s friend, _and_ Jihoon’s crush.  
  


What Jihoon doesn’t know (but Seongwoo _and_ Minhyun do though) is that Daniel is just as whipped for Jihoon as the latter is for him. Quite the hopeless pair that they are, which is why they definitely need a push from their friends into the right direction.  
  


“Anyway! Let’s play some, I don’t want to waste my money.” It is Seongwoo again who animates them to do _something_ , but is also the one who sets them up further. “I say Jihoon and Daniel should be in the same team. _Take me_ team, how does that sound?” And as if he couldn’t get any more obnoxious, Seongwoo shoots them a cheeky grin and wiggles his eyebrows at them suggestively.  
  


In reaction, Jihoon kicks him against the shin with quite some force, although it doesn’t do much to cover up his blush. Because, as much as he doesn’t want to think about it, Jihoon just got made aware again that he’s wearing the same shirt as Daniel.  
  


His liking for chick flicks makes Jihoon’s heart soar from the knowledge that they’re wearing _couple_ shirts. (They aren’t even a couple, Jihoon reminds himself. It’s just his irrational side wishing for more.  
  


Unbeknownst to his surroundings, Jihoon doesn’t notice how Daniel himself turns red, and wears a dumb smile on his face for the very same reason.)

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Daniel and Jihoon pair up perfectly.  
  


It doesn’t take long until they have a considerable lead to the other team, although Seongwoo and Minhyun don’t seem to be particularly crushed over their glaring defeat. In fact, they seem to be happy, and satisfied with themselves– considering that they’ve acquired another kind of victory.  
  


Over the course of an hour, the two hopelessly pining boys have got closer to each other than ever. It has all begun with Jihoon showing Daniel how to properly handle the bowling balls and gradually, they get more and more touchy until it all mounts up into a hug of celebration.  
  


It’s nice hugging Daniel, Jihoon thinks. His frame perfectly fits into Daniel’s arms; their heights are on the perfect difference that Jihoon’s head falls right against Daniel’s shoulder, while Daniel buries his face into Jihoon’s neck; and there’s something delicent about how Daniel holds Jihoon in his embrace.  
  


There’s also something calming about how Daniel’s heart beats as fast, as loudly, as his own, and Jihoon wonders if it is for the same reason as well.  
  


“We’re gonna get some drinks, you two love birds.” Seongwoo interrupts their little moment and in an instant, Jihoon is stepping back from Daniel, who visibly deflates from the missing warmth in his arms.  
  


“Should we order something for you, too?” Minhyun asks in consideration just like the mother hen that he is. It seems that Daniel is about to spring onto the offer, but Jihoon beats him to it.  
  


In a way that none would have predicted. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll be going to a café with Daniel hyung.”  
  


Daniel turns as red as a ripe tomato, mirroring the blush on Jihoon’s cheeks, but the huge, authentic smile that breaks out on his face shows nothing but pure happiness. “Yeah. Café. That’s right.”  
  


He might sound stupid, but that’s only caused from how Jihoon tentatively holds onto his hand, from how Seongwoo and Minhyun are giving them The Knowing Looks, and from how his heart catches up on everything faster than his mind.  
  


But then it hits Daniel, as much as it hits Jihoon:  
  


They’re going out for a date. Just the two of them after they’ve been set up for a double date.  
  


Maybe they should take out their friends for a dinner sometime these days. As a little gesture of gratitude, that’s all. (And maybe another double date, if all works out.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy) ♡


End file.
